Harry Potter und der Bund der Sprechenden Schafe
by Rylee
Summary: Eine neue Macht bedroht die Zaubererwelt und keiner weiß es! Was wird passieren? Wieso haben Schmetterlinge eigentlich ein eingebautes Radar? Und braucht eine Getreidegöttin Angst vor einem Föhn zu haben?


**A/N.:** Tja, was ist das?  
Die Idee für diese Geschichte ist - wie könnte es anders sein - auf eine seltsame Weise entstanden, woraus sich auch die Seltsamheit dieser Geschichte erklärt:  
Headless (meine Schwester) und meine Wenigkeit waren auf der Suche nach neuen Geschichtenideen und zu diesem Zwecke haben wir uns eines Nachmittags zusammen auf Headless' Zimmerboden gesetzt und Zettelchen geschrieben, auf denen verschiedene Nomen, Verben oder Redewendungen standen. Diese Zettelchen haben wir in einen Topf geworfen und immer sieben gezogen. Und Headless hat - wie könnte es anders sein - "Sprechende Schafe" auf einen ihrer Zettel geschrieben und ich Pechvogel habe den natürlich auch gezogen. Und das Ergebnis seht ihr hier, Wochen später... nachdem Headless eigentlich vor hatte, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, mache es nun doch ich... viel Spaß und steinigt mich bitte nicht, ich weiß - es ist großer Unsinn ^^  
Die Personen, die Eingang in diese Geschichte gefunden haben, sollten es nicht so genau nehmen, denn es ist ja nur Unsinn und sie sollten sich eher geschmeichelt fühlen - sie gehören übrigens nur sich selbst und ausnahmsweise nicht WB. Und auch nicht JKR... 

Reviews sind willkommen :)

LG,   
Francis  
  
P.S.: Falls jemand ein Update nicht erwarten kann, kann er ja auf meiner Website nachschauen - dort update ich wesentlich regelmäßiger ;)  


* * *

  
  
Niemand in der Zaubererwelt wusste, dass eine neue Macht sich erhob und niemand wusste, welche Gefahr von diesen mächtigen Wesen ausging, die sich Knuddelwuffschafe nannte.  
Ein Knuddelwuffschaf ist kein normales Schaf - so wie wir es von den irischen Hügeln oder dem Abendessen bei Großmutter kennen -, sondern ein Zauberwesen, das jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe fürchten sollte. Es hat den bösen Blick, den Blick, der einen zum Wehklagen und Jammern bringt. Denn wenn es einen mit seinen treuherzigen, großen und wunderschönen braunen Augen anschaut, fühlt man sich gleich wieder schlecht und mies, weil man ja manchmal solche Tiere einfach schlachtete und aß. Doch die Knuddelwuffschafe hatten auf einer geheimen Versammlung in Tara beschlossen, sich gegen diese Misshandlung und Missachtung ihrer tierischen Rechte zu wehren und sich in einem knuddelweichen Bund zusammengeschlossen. In diesem Bund zählten nur drei Regeln: 

_1. Lasse dich niemals scheren! Du bist kein Brathühnchen, das nackt auf den Grill gespießt werden soll! Du bist ein Schaf, ein lebendiges, fühlendes und sensibles Schaf!_

_2. Friss, soviel wie du kannst. Und seien es die Haare vom Kopf deines Farmers oder die Rosen der Nachbarin, friss alles, was dir zwischen deine blinkenden und strahlend weißen Zähne kommt!_

_3. Sei absolut loyal zu den drei Oberknuddelwuffschafen!_

Die drei Oberknuddelwuffschafe waren die drei tollsten, knuffeligsten, süßesten und klügsten Schafe auf der Welt. Da war zum Beispiel Jason, das Knuddelwuffschaf mit dem weißesten Fell und den strahlendsten eisgrauen Augen, was vollkommen untypisch für ein Schaf und sogar für ein Knuddelwuffschaf war! Doch er hatte noch zwei Knuddelwuffbrüder - wie er sie immer nannte, obwohl das eine Knuddelwuffschaf nicht sein leiblicher Bruder war. Das war David - ein Knuddelwuffschaf mit herrlichen langen Beinen und einem kuschelweichen hellbraunen Fell und treuherzigen (manche bezeichneten sie auch als treudoof') Augen. Das andere Knuddelwuffschaf, oftmals auch der Herr der KnuddelwuffschaRfen bezeichnet, war sein leiblicher Bruder, sein Zwillingbruder, der zwar drei Tage jünger war, aber auch noch ein Kind des Junis war: Sein Name war Johnny und sein Fell war ebenso schwarz wie die Nacht.  
Wie man sieht, hatte ihre Mutter - der Knuddelwuffschafgott sei ihrer Seele gnädig - ein Faible für Namen mit J' und darum wollten Jason und Johnny David auch zuerst in Javid umnennen, aber David schaffte es nicht, mit seinen langen, eleganten Klauen diesen Buchstaben zu zeichnen. Also behielt er seinen Namen. Und Johnny und Jason durften jedes Mal seine Texte korrigieren, weil er sie Dohnny und Dason schrieb.

"Tak-Tak-Tak turn off the light", dudelte David und schüttelte seinen Kopf, die braunen Locken flogen und die zuckerweißen Blümchen schwebten zu Boden. "Ich bin so süß, ich bin so knuffig"  
"Du bist so eingebildet", flötete Johnny weiter und David sah von seinem köstlichen Grasmahl auf.  
"Ich bin was?"  
"Ich sagte, du bist so gebildet!"   
"Achso!" Fröhlich hoppelte David zu einem großen, saftig grünen Grasbüschel und biss herzhaft hinein.  
"Der ist so dämlich", murrte Johnny und sah zu seinem größeren Bruder Jason, der damit beschäftigt war, sich sein Fell von seinem Harem kämmen zu lassen. Gurrend lag er auf der Wiese.   
"Ach? *rrr*"  
"Wieso müssen wir den dabeihaben?", fragte Johnny und sah dem hinfort springenden Knuddelwuffschaf nach. "Er ist so so wäh!"  
"Er weiß, wie man eine Futterkiste aufmacht und keine Spuren hinterlässt", erklärte Jason gemütlich. "Oah jaa tiefer, tiefer"  
Die Knuddelwuffschafe weiblichen Geschlechts taten, wie ihnen geheißen und Jason räkelte sich zufrieden und in seiner Männlichkeit bestätigt. Befriedigt ließ er ein Bariton- *rrr* erklingen.  
"Ich bin ein Zuckerblüüüümchen!!!"  
"Wir könnten uns das Essen auch per Boten bringen lassen", schlug Johnny vor und sah zweifelnd zu dem umher hoppelnden Knuddelwuffschaf, das einen dunkelblauen Schmetterling jagte.  
"Oh Schmetterling Niiiiimm miiiiiich miiiiiit auf deiiiiine Reiiiisen!"  
"Wir könnten natürlich auch eine Köchin einstellen", ergänzte er und sah bittend zu Jason. Der schlug ein Auge auf und hob seine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue. "So lange er nur Schmetterlinge jagt, ist er doch zu ertragen"  
"Er ist kindisch", meinte Johnny verächtlich und legte sich neben seinen Bruder. "Wo hast du ihn noch einmal aufgegabelt?"  
"Auf einem Treffen der Anonymen Angoraschafe", antwortete Jason lasziv und *rrr*te mal wieder. "Oh jaaa so ist es gut!"  
"Auf einem Treffen der Anonymen Angoraschafe?", echote Johnny entsetzt. "Du bist ein Knuddelwuffschaf! Wie kannst du es wagen, eine solche Schande über deine Rasse zu bringen???"  
"Hey, bleib ganz cool - Die Angoraschafdamen gelten als die besten Liebhaberinnen der Welt! Außerdem gab es kostenlos Kopfsalat."  
"Kopfsalat? Angoraschafdamen? Das ist unter deiner Würde!"  
"Ich habe sehr viel beim Kopfsalat-Machen gelernt. Wie man Köpfe richtig abschneidet, wie man das Gehirn am besten in einem Stück herauskriegt. Fast so gut wie die 1000 Foltermethoden aus dem Mittelalter'!"  
Johnny starrte seinen Bruder groß an und seine Zunge hing an der Seite hinaus. "Töten?", lechzte er. "Umbringen? Foltern? Quälen? Meeeuchelmoooord? *wuff*!" Er war total scharf auf das Töten und das Quälen von Menschen - einem Knuddelwuffschaf würde er nie ein Haar krümmen. Aber einem Menschen? Das war schon etwas ganz anderes, immerhin hatten sie Jasons und seine Mutter getötet.   
"Ähm" Jason sah Johnny zweifelnd an. "Ja"  
"Und was machte der Clown da?"  
"Er hat einen Stepptanz aufgeführt."  
"Achso."  
Jason seufzte selbstzufrieden und hob den Kopf ein wenig. "Acralonia, rufst du bitte David herbei? Ich möchte meiner Stimme nicht allzu sehr schaden"  
Ein graues Schaf, das verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Werwolf hatte, hielt in seiner mühsamen Kämmarbeit inne und grunzte. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVID!", quäkte es schrill und Jason und Johnny rissen schnell ihre Hufe an ihre Schlabberohren. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVID!!!"  



End file.
